


An idol and a barista

by Abeehiltz



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bandori Rarepair Week, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Sharing Clothes, part time job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeehiltz/pseuds/Abeehiltz
Summary: For the bandori rarepair week, I decided to write little chapters around one of my favourite rarepair: ChisaTsugu. One chapter will be posted more or less every day this week. A story between two girls in love with each other going through some cute moments, but also bad moments together.





	1. A present to thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm finally back! Well, not totally back because I'm still busy with a lot of real stuff, but I really want to write again! For now, I will only focus on this rarepair fanfic, but I promise I will try to work on my others fic as soon as possible <3 thank you for the support! And I really hope you will love this little story between Tsugumi and Chisato, they are really wonderful together <3

“I think it should be good enough… I wonder how she will react, fufu I can’t wait to see her reaction”

* * *

After a long day of work, Chisato wanted to relax a bit before going back home. Lately, it started to be her little routine. After working hard all day with school, the band, her acting and even her solo practices, she always ended up at Hazawa cafe. For sure this place was a little special for her. After all, she went there often with Kanon, but also because her close friend is working there. For a certain reason she hadn’t grasped yet, she always felt better just looking at her friend Tsugumi. Usually, she had to be perfect in front of everyone, and she always ended up working hard behind. Yet, Tsugumi always understood her working this hard. She felt like they were a little alike, and it always relaxed Chisato to be around her.  
  
After walking a little, she finally arrived at the cafe and entered the place. Tsugumi seemed busy with work, since she was the one greeting her as soon as she noticed her.  
  
“Ah, Chisato-chan! Hehe you’re always here around this time, I was waiting for you! Sit wherever you want I’m coming soon!”  
  
The girl seemed a little busy since she didn’t stop her work when she talked, so Chisato just smiled for the moment and found a sit in a calm corner of the room. From time to time, she used this little time here to read her scripts or her music sheets, but today she wanted to fully relax. She also prepared a little surprise for the brown-haired girl as well. It was her first time doing this so she hoped the girl would like it.  
  
Tsugumi arrived some minutes after Chisato was installed.  
  
“Hehe sorry, we are a little busy today, but I will take your order and take my break to be with you!”  
  
“You don’t have to push yourself for me Tsugumi-chan, I can understand if you can’t take your break. But thank you, hmm…” Chisato was smiling a little at Tsugumi’s kindness and hard-working as usual while she was looking at the menu. “I think I will take an iced tea like usual. That’s all.”  
  
“No cakes this time?” Tsugumi asked, a little surprised since Chisato always ordered a drink and a cake together each time she came. But Chisato gently shook her head.  
  
“No, only a drink, I’m not really hungry.”  
  
“Hmm, alright! One iced tea then! I will be back soon just wait Chisato-chan!”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Chisato answered some messages from Aya, her parents and one for her sister saying she borrowed her clothes again. It annoyed Chisato and she frowned when she read the message before scolding her sister with her message. Then, Tsugumi came back with two iced teas, most certainly one for herself with the one for Chisato.  
  
“Alright, sorry for the wait Chisato-chan!”  
  
“No, it’s alright, you’re always working hard though, be careful not to overwork yourself Tsugumi-chan.” Chisato said before she sipped her drink. With the hot weather outside, it was always nice to drink the iced tea here, they were really tasty and she enjoyed them a lot.  
  
“But I can’t really relax all the time! I need to work hard! But I promise I won’t be reckless and I will take breaks! Like now hehe~ it’s nice to talk to you when you come, lately my dad gives me a break each time you come so I’m happy!”  
  
“He does? Well, I should thank him then, I always enjoy talking to you during this little break in my day.” Chisato answered with a bright and sincere smile. She was really stating the truth, she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Tsugumi. She didn’t know why she felt like that, but she always felt herself around the girl, and each time she was alone at home, she was thinking about her.  
  
“N-No it’s alright you don’t have to! It would be embarrassing…!” Tsugumi replied before hiding her slight blush by drinking her tea.  
  
“Fufu it could be fun to see you embarrassed Tsugumi-chan” Chisato teased with a grin, which made Tsugumi pout.  
  
“Don’t tease me Chisato-chan!”  
  
“Sorry sorry” Chisato really liked Tsugumi’s reactions when she teased her, but she was also careful not to go too far, she didn’t want to make the girl uncomfortable after all. Today though, she didn’t come to tease her but to give her the little present she made. “I have something for you Tsugumi-chan… I don’t know if it’s really a success since it was my first time doing something like this but… Here for you.”  
  
Chisato picked a package from her bag and put it on the table in front of Tsugumi. The package was transparent so they could see the content, which was cookies. Chisato spent all her time the day before to make them for Tsugumi. She always loved the girl’s sweets, and she wanted to give something back to her this time. So she searched for recipes on her own and tried them until she finally succeeded in making some cookies that weren’t bad.  
  
“They might not be as good as yours but… I wanted to give you something back after everything you’ve done for me Tsugumi-chan.”  
  
Tsugumi looked at the cookies amazed, and she took the package to look at them closer.  
  
“Wow I’m… thank you Chisato-chan, I don’t think I’ve done something great enough to have deserved something from you, but thank you!! I will keep doing my best for you!” And after a little pause, she added something. “Can I open it…?” She was really curious about how they tasted. It was the first time Chisato gave her something like this, and she was really overjoyed and excited about eating them.  
  
“Sure, they are here to be eaten after all.” Chisato smiled while answering. She was happy Tsugumi seemed excited about the cookies. The girl opened the package and tasted one cookie. Her face brightened and she grinned as she was tasting the cookie. It seemed like she really loved the taste, and Chisato sighed from relief quietly when she noticed Tsugumi’s face.  
  
“It’s good Chisato-chan!! It’s really good! They are so yummy and so tasty! I suppose you worked hard to make them… Your hard work paid though! They are really good!”  
  
“Yes… I made them yesterday after looking for some recipes. It was hard at first, but I know those were a success. They may not be as good as yours though, but as long as you like them, I’m happy…”  
  
“Hehe that’s incredible…! You should have told me though, I would have helped you with pleasure Chisato-chan!”  
  
“Thank you, but it wouldn’t be a surprise if you helped me.” Chisato replied, still smiling.  
  
“Hmm, that’s true yes… Hehe I’m happy though! You can have some if you want!”  
  
“Then…” Chisato took one cookie and ate it. She knew their taste since she tasted one the day before, but they were really delicious, especially with Tsugumi eating them as well.  
  
The two girls talked about everything and nothing for some time together. The time passed quickly when they were together, and after some time, Chisato had to leave the cafe. She was a little reluctant to leave, like usual, but it’s not like she could stay longer. But she spent a very nice moment, and each day spent at the cafe was an unforgettable day for her. So, the day after, she would definitely come back.


	2. Hazawa cafe needs help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the third day of the bandori rarepair week, a mix between the day two and three with clothes swap and part-time job was made! Tsugumi can't work for a certain reason, and the cafe is overwhelmed with customers... What will Chisato do with this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I wrote something on ChisaTsugu again hehe, but it's really a lovely pair for me, and I really hope you like it!! Again, it's a small chapter, but I can't manage to write big chapters like on my other fics if I have to release one chapter a day. However, I really hope you enjoy those short chapters!! I will do my best to keep up with the rarepair week until the end!! Thank you for following me <3

The week-end. It’s always the time of the week Chisato can relax the more. Of course she has duties during this time, but not as much as during the week. Today, she planned to use her free time to read her new script and analyze her character’s behaviour, as she always did when she got a new script. And the best place to do this wasn’t at her house, since there was her whole family and her sister, but at Hazawa cafe. She could always drink a fresh tea while reading, and even if there were more noises there than at her house, she wouldn’t be bothered by everyone coming talking to her.  
  
It was a little walk from the station to the cafe. She almost failed her train transfer, but Chisato managed to go to the cafe without being lost or anything bad. But when she entered, she didn’t see Tsugumi at all.  
  
“Maybe she isn’t working today…”  
  
“Chisato-san!”  
  
The girl calling Chisato out was Eve. She also worked at Hazawa cafe as a part-time job. Chisato smiled at her before answering her.  
  
“Eve-chan, you’re working today?”  
  
“Yes! They called me because they had trouble to handle all the customers so I came!”  
  
“I see…” Chisato was very curious about Tsugumi. She knew the girl wouldn’t be missing when the cafe was filled with customers… Maybe she was really busy with something more important…? “Well, can I sit somewhere? And I’d like an iced tea if possible.”  
  
“Understand! One iced tea for Chisato-san! You can sit whenever you want I will come back with your drink!” Eve disappeared a moment as she was called at another table, and so Chisato took the opportunity to sit on an empty sit. Her table was near the kitchen so she could hear people talking there. Though she didn’t really pay attention at first and took her script from her bag. She spent some time being concentrated on reading it while drinking the tea Eve brought to her, but something snapped her out of her reading. She heard a voice she knew too well coming from the kitchen.  
  
“I can still work it’s alright mom!”  
  
“Tsugu, you can’t with this around your wrist… You should go back to your room instead-”  
  
“But you’re all so busy here I can’t leave you alone! Let me help you mom! I will do my best!”  
  
“I said no.”  
  
Chisato was even more worried than before, and this time she stood up and allowed herself to enter the kitchen. Tsugumi noticed her before her mother and called her out with a smile, but Chisato didn’t smile back when she saw the splint around Tsugumi’s wrist.  
  
“Chisato-chan! I’m happy to see you here hehe~”  
  
“Me too Tsugumi-chan but… What happened to your wrist?”  
  
“She sprained it during practice.” Her mother answered with a small smile to Chisato, which made the girl smile back. She felt a little embarrassed to talk for the first time to Tsugumi’s mother in this circumstance.   
  
“O-Oh I’m sorry I came here without being invited… I’m Tsugumi-chan’s friend, Shirasagi Chisato. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Nice to meet you too Shirasagi-san, I’m Tsugumi’s mother. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”  
  
“No it’s nothing, I just enjoy spending time with her and she always helps me a lot. But… It seems like she’s doing too much again…” Chisato said while glancing at Tsugumi, a little smile on her face though. She didn’t dislike this side of Tsugumi, though she was worried when she was overworking herself all the time.  
  
“Chi-Chisato-chan! I can take care of myself! It’s nothing really!” Tsugumi replied, frowning a little as she wanted to work.  
  
“Then allow me…” Chisato walked toward Tsugumi, and just poked her wrist a little. As expected, Tsugumi winced from the pain and moved her wrist back. “See, you can’t work Tsugumi-chan. I told you not to overwork yourself.”  
  
“B-But! We are busy and-” Tsugumi tried to say, but was cut by Chisato very quickly.  
  
“No buts. If you are busy, I will take your place. Is that good Hazawa-san?” Chisato asked Tsugumi’s mother, who replied with a warm smile. They really needed more staff after all.  
  
“It would be really nice of you Shirasagi-san.”  
  
“Thank you. Then it’s settled Tsugumi-chan, I will take your place today. So please rest. Do it for me, alright?”  
  
“But!” She sighed a little, she knew she couldn’t really fight against Chisato, especially in her current state. “Alright… But only for today!”  
  
“Yes, only for today. Fufu, but who knows~ maybe I will enjoy working here so much that I won’t be able to stop~”  
  
Tsugumi giggled a little at the remark, and then started to walk out of the kitchen, looking at Chisato when she opened the door.   
  
“Come with me, I will give you my uniform, I hope it will fit you.”  
  
Chisato nodded and followed Tsugumi in the locker room. Tsugumi opened one locker and took a uniform that she handed to Chisato. The girl took it back and examined it a little to see if it would fit. It shouldn’t be hard for her to fit inside she thought.  
  
“Thank you, I think it will. I will work hard for you, alright?”  
  
“Hehe thank you… You’re always so kind Chisato-chan! You’re the best! I promise I will pay you back for this!” Chisato stated, determined to keep her promise. Which made Chisato smile again,  
  
“Then, maybe we should hang out together next week.”  
  
“Hang out?! W-well… I suppose we can yes!” Tsugumi blushed a little, but she giggled happily. “I should leave you now! Looking at you changing clothes would be rude of me hehe~ and my mother will be angry at me again… I will go to my room to rest.”  
  
“Thank you, rest well Tsugumi-chan. See you later.”  
  
“See you later Chisato-chan!”  
  
Tsugumi left the room, leaving Chisato alone to change clothes. The girl used Tsugumi’s locker to put her current clothes inside before she wore the uniform. It was fitting her well enough as she wasn’t a lot smaller than Tsugumi, just a few centimetres. After wearing Tsugumi’s uniform, Chisato looked at herself in the mirror a little. It was actually a little embarrassing for her to wear Tsugumi’s uniform, but she promised she would help. Besides, she found herself a little cute inside so it was good.  
  
After making sure she was wearing it correctly, she left the room and went back to the kitchen. Tsugumi’s mother coached her a little about how to take orders and guide customers. After seeing Tsugumi doing it a lot, Chisato already had a hand on what to do, the only thing she needed now was practicing. She directly started to work after she was done talking with Tsugumi’s mother. At first, it was a little hard for her, especially to guide customers, but after being helped by Eve a little, she finally started to handle things well. And she was having a lot of fun. She was a little sad Tsugumi wasn’t here with her today, but being able to help her was already a lot for the blond-haired girl. The day was really hard for her, she had to take orders for a lot of customers and she walked a lot, but it was really fun for her. After spending all day working, her muscles were sore, though a warm bath helped a little. Tsugumi’s mother even gave her a little wage for working hard today. She wanted to refuse, but since she insisted, she couldn’t really turn it down so she took it. She planned to save it for next time she met with Tsugumi.  
  
After this long day, she didn’t have to read her script at all… but Chisato didn’t regret what she did, so she was overjoyed. And she event had a date with Tsugumi. Before falling asleep, she chatted a little with the girl to set a date, and it would happen next Saturday since they were both free this day. Chisato could only wait forward for it before she fell asleep on her bed, too exhausted after this day.


	3. A watery date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chisato and Tsugumi finally hang out together at the aquarium. Chisato feels more and more attracted to Tsugumi, and she doesn't know what to do. What will she does?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryy for being late of one day! I'm still busy with a lot of stuff in real >< but I will finish it until the end!! This chapter was fun to write. I couldn't go into a lot of details unfortunately and I'm so sad about this because I could have made something even better!! But if I want to write fast, I can't really write chapters as long as the ones of my other fics. At least I hope you will enjoy more of ChisaTsugu content!! Thank you for your support <3 Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> This day was animal or confessions, I planned to do with the latter, but seems like I also involved the former~ <3

During the week, Chisato and Tsugumi talked about more stuff for the weekend. What to do? Where to go? When should they meet and where? All those things were discussed. Chisato wanted to spend a very wonderful day with Tsugumi, and wanted to make her overjoyed. Together, they agreed to go to the aquarium to look around and watch a dolphin show the afternoon.  
  
Wearing her white dress, Chisato arrived at the aquarium a little earlier than planned, and waited for Tsugumi to arrive. She was prepared to wait a moment, but Tsugumi arrived sooner than expected as well. It made the blonde girl happy, and she smiled to greet the girl.  
  
“Hello Tsugumi-chan.”  
  
“Hello Chisato-chan! I hope you didn’t wait too long…” Tsugumi replied, a little worried about the girl. She was wearing a blue dress with flowers printed on it, and Chisato found her really cute with this outfit.  
  
“No it’s alright, I just arrived. But I must say, you look really cute Tsugumi-chan.”  
  
“E-Eh?? Where does it come from?! Tha-Thank you Chisato-chan… You also look beautiful!” Tsugumi stated back. She blushed when Chisato called her cute, but she also found the girl really beautiful so she didn’t hesitate to tell her feelings back. Which made Chisato blushes as well, surprising Tsugumi a little.  
  
“Thank you… We should go now, it’s hot outside after all, and I’m not prepared to spend the afternoon outside.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right! I can’t wait to see the animal inside!!”  
  
Chisato smiled back at Tsugumi while she walked toward the aquarium. Being prepared as always, she already bought the tickets before so they didn’t have to wait to buy them, and directly entered the place. The inside was far cooler than outside, and also darker.  
  
“I already feel relaxed just stepping inside this place…” Chisato said first, looking around a little.  
  
“Yes me too!! Where should we go first? I think we have some time before the dolphin show~” Tsugumi replied while looking around, a little more excited than Chisato.  
  
“Hmm, if you don’t have a specific place in mind, maybe we could go see the jellyfish?” Chisato proposed. It was her favourite place, after being shown these so much by Kanon. She always felt relaxed and at ease when looking at them, so she wanted to share this with Tsugumi.  
  
“Yes let’s go there! Kanon talks about them a lot but I never had the opportunity to see them. I’m curious about them!” Tsugumi answered, still excited about this, which made Chisato smile warmly.  
  
“Alright, I will lead you there then~”  
  
  
Chisato and Tsugumi walked together, side by side, toward the jellyfish section. They chatted a little between them as they are used to do when they are alone. Chisato could talk about anything, and Tsugumi would always listen to her. That was another point she was fond of from the brown-haired girl. When they arrived at the section, Tsugumi was amazed. It was far better than she imagined it. She walked toward one tank, and just stared at the jellyfish slowly moving in the water. She felt relaxed, to the point that for a moment she stopped talking. Chisato joined her next to her and stared at the jellyfish as well, feeling relaxed, though from time to time she glanced at the girl. She didn’t know why, but she felt like she wanted, or even needed, to stare at the girl. As if she would disappear as soon as she stopped watching. And just thinking about Tsugumi disappearing made Chisato painfully sad. So she tried to be focused on the happy sides of this moment, and trust Tsugumi. After some minutes that felt like hours, she finally broke the silence.  
  
“It’s relaxing… Isn’t it?” Chisato asked.  
  
“Yes… It’s almost as if all my fatigue disappeared…” Tsugumi answered without looking away from the jellyfish.  
  
“I’m glad… It’s my favourite spot, so I’m happy you love it as well.”  
  
“Hehe, how could I hate your favourite thing Chisato-chan!” This time, Tsugumi grinned and looked at Chisato. “I’m already happy you asked me to come here!”  
  
Chisato blushed a little at this, but she smiled back honestly. She really felt different around Tsugumi, it a really good way…  
  
“Thank you Tsugumi…” Chisato didn’t know what to do, she felt her cheeks becoming redder and redder by staring at Tsugumi, so she looked back at the jellyfish. Soon after though, her phone vibrated. It was her alarm she set for the dolphin show. “The dolphin show is going to start soon, let’s go now if we want to have good seats.”  
  
“Wow you’re right! Haha I was too into the jellyfish I even forgot about the dolphins, shame on me… Let’s go!!” Tsugumi grabbed Chisato’s hand gently and walked fast toward the dolphin area. Chisato flushed heavily at the sudden contact, not expecting this, and really not used to this. So when they arrived, her face was really red and Tsugumi suddenly became worried.  
  
“Chi-Chisato-chan?! Are you alright?! Do you have a fever?!” Tsugumi asked, almost about to check if the girl had fever. But Chisato brushed it away and smiled warmly to stop Tsugumi’s worries.  
  
“I’m alright, I was just surprised because we suddenly walked fast that’s all. Let’s find a seat before it starts.”  
  
“I- I see… Yes let’s find good seats!” Tsugumi looks around, and she quickly notices some seats on the front row. “Here! We can sit in the front row!” She was about to walk toward the seats she found, but Chisato stopped her before.  
  
“Wait. We aren’t prepared against water to sit in the front row… Let’s sit on these instead.” The girl pointed at two seats not so far from the front without being the front row.   
  
“Oh you’re right, hehe~ You’re smart Chisato-chan!”  
  
“Not really… I just don’t want you to be wet that’s all.”  
  
“Hehe but still~!”  
  
The two girls walked on the seat and they sat just before the show started. During the show, Chisato thought at first she wouldn’t be interested in it, and she stared at Tsugumi more, but the more she glanced at the show, the more interested in she was. It was really wonderful, the dolphins and the tamer were in sync together, as if they were linked. She really found it amazing, and she finally couldn’t look away. She enjoyed every part of the show, not able to look away for too long so she only glanced from time to time at Tsugumi, who seemed as excited as she was.  
  
The show lasted around 15 minutes, but it felt like it only lasted few minutes for the two girls. So, while they walked around the aquarium, the chatted a lot about the show, which parts they loved the most, what they thought about the show, and even when they should come back to watch one. The day quickly passed, and they had to leave the aquarium after looking around all the place. It also started to be late, and they both had to come back home before dinner. While they walked toward the station though, Chisato felt her heart tightening painfully. She felt like Tsugumi would disappear at any time, and she didn’t want that… But one thing she didn’t want the most was not to be honest with the girl. She needed to tell her something for some time now. She couldn’t find a nice timing to say it, but she couldn’t wait forever. It was now or never. So she decided it was now, and she stopped walking to look at Tsugumi.  
  
“Tsugumi-chan.”  
  
“Y-Yes?” Tsugumi was surprised by the sudden serious tone of the blonde girl, and she stopped walking to stare at Chisato in the eyes as well. She didn’t understand what was happening suddenly and she was a little lost, but she was ready to listen to the girl. At least she thought.  
  
“I have something to tell you. I don’t know if it’s the best moment, but I can’t wait forever… I feel like if I don’t do it now, I would never do it, and I will regret it. Will you listen to me?”  
  
“Haha you’re really serious all of a sudden Chisato-chan… Is something wrong? Of course you can tell me anything! I’m here for you and I will do my best to help you!” Tsugumi was still lost, but she meant her words. Of course she would listen to one of her best friends, especially if she was in need.  
  
“Thank you Tsugumi-chan.” Chisato smiled warmly for a moment, before she went serious again.  
  
“The truth is…”  
  
  
“I am in love with you Tsugumi-chan… Very much in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?”


	4. How do I feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsugumi doesn't know how to answer Chisato's confession, even one week later. She's still lost with her feelings and her insecurities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooorry!!! I'm late I'm sorry >< I had a lot of things to think about so I was a bit too busy to write, but I promise I will do my best to finish this as soon as possible!! For today, it's more or less some angst with Tsugumi's questions and insecurities! I hope you will like it >< Thank you for your support!!

“I love you”  
  
Those words were still resonating in Tsugumi’s mind. It had already been one week since she heard them. However, she hadn’t given an answer to Chisato yet. She didn’t know how she felt about this. It all felt… weird. She was lying on her bed after her bath, like she did the last days. She didn’t have the mind to practice like usual. It felt weird, she was usually restless if she wasn’t practicing, but lately she couldn’t think about something other than Chisato. And those words…  
  
“What should I do…”  
  
Tsugumi sighed and rolled on her other side, still holding her keyboard plushy. She didn’t want to make Chisato wait longer than she already made. But she didn’t know how to answer this confession. Over the whole week, she thought about this a lot. Was she in love with Chisato? She thought and thought about it, but never found an answer. Of course she liked spending time with the girl. She always felt different around Chisato. She didn’t think about working all the time, she didn’t think about practicing and improving. She also felt all her hard work was paying, things she didn’t think before meeting Chisato. After all, she always felt she was left behind by her friends in Afterglow, but since she met Chisato, she knew she was improving and realized it. She still thought she was pulling down her friends, but less than she was thinking before. However… Is that love she felt…?  
  
“Maybe I should ask Tomoe-chan…”  
  
She already thought about asking someone before, but she didn’t want to be annoying, especially with her private life. But since she couldn’t find an answer, maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to ask for help. She especially had some questions she wanted some answer to.   
  
Tsugumi sat back on her bed and took her smartphone. She browsed her contacts to Tomoe and started to text her.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Tomoe-chan?  
> Are you free..?  
  
After some seconds, she received an answer from Tomoe.  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Yes a little.  
> Do you need something?  
  
Before answering, Tsugumi breathed a little to keep her calm. She felt her heartbeat quickening just thinking about talking about this.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Yes…  
> Actually, someone confessed to me.  
> What should I answer..?  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Wow, Tsugu you’re popular!  
> Do you know him?  
  
‘Him’… Like she guessed, Tomoe was thinking they are a guy. She didn’t know how she should say it, so she didn’t answer for some minutes, until she decided to tell her.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Actually…  
> It’s a girl…  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Oh sorry.  
> But it doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl!  
> Do you know her then?  
  
Tsugumi was a little surprised Tomoe brushed it off this easily, but she smiled. Tomoe was always a sort of big sister for her, even if they were the same age.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Yes I do.  
> But… Don’t you think it’s weird for two girls..?  
  
She asked what she was thinking all the time. It was one of the reasons she hadn’t answered yet. She always thought it wouldn’t be right for her, a girl, to date another girl. Was it good to be dating another girl..? And was she in love with Chisato? Two questions she couldn’t find any answer since last week.  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Of course not.  
> You know I’m dating Himari?  
  
That was something she hadn’t heard before.   
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Wait, are you?!  
> I didn’t know!!  
> But congratulations!!  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Haha  
> Well, we weren’t saying it loud.  
> But see, you don’t think it’s weird that I’m dating her, do you?  
  
Now that Tomoe was saying this, she realized she didn’t think it was weird at all for her. Of course it wasn’t weird, they were her friends, and she doesn’t care at all. Actually she thought they really went well for each other.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Of course not!   
> You suit each other well!  
> And you are my friends no matter what!  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Then, it’s the same for everyone.  
> You are our friend Tsugu.  
> And if you don’t think it’s bad for Himari and I, then it shouldn’t be bad for you and her.  
  
Tsugumi was thinking again. Was it really good for her…? Of course she accepted the relationship of her friends, but she wasn’t sure if it was good for her, she was still hesitating.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Yes but…  
> I’m not sure…  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Why don’t you talk about this with her?  
  
Tsugumi was a little surprised by Tomoe’s answer, and it wasn’t a bad idea she thought. Yet, there was a little issue.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> That’s not bad but…  
> How can I talk to her about this if I’m not even sure I’m in love.  
  
[Tomoe]  
> I see…  
> Can I ask you some questions?  
  
Some questions? What was the link with the topic? Tsugumi didn’t really know at first, but she accepted, having confidence in Tomoe.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Yes of course!  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Then  
> Do you like spending time with her?  
  
Tsugumi was a bit surprised again by the question, but she answered honestly.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Hmm…  
> I suppose yes, it’s always nice to spend time with her!  
> She’s also very kind  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Then, do you feel lonely when she isn’t around?  
  
Lonely… Maybe she was, she always thought about her, and she felt like something was wrong when she wasn’t around her. Maybe she felt lonely yes.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> I… Think yes?  
  
[Tomoe]  
> If you think about holding hands with her, or kissing her, how do you feel?  
  
Tsugumi suddenly flushes behind her screen. She hadn’t thought about this before, but thinking about holding hands was already making her blush that much. The kissing part could almost kill her mind.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> What?!  
> What are you saying Tomoe-chan!!!  
> That’s…  
> embarrassing…  
  
[Tomoe]  
> Haha  
> I think you love her Tsugu.  
> You should think more alone now.  
> I can’t help you more, I already did too much.  
> But Tsugu, you should follow your heart and not your mind…  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Alright…  
> Thank you Tomoe-chan.  
  
Tsugumi sighed and sent a last message before putting her phone aside. Following her heart without following her mind, it was easier said than done. But… She thought about the kiss again, and it really made her face grow red, with her heartbeat quickening.  
  
“Wha- What am I thinking…?!”  
  
Her mind kept telling her that she shouldn’t accept after all… But inside her, she really wanted… Talking to Tomoe helped her a lot realizing her feelings actually, and she should also thank Tomoe again later.   
She loved Chisato… She wanted to try at least to start a relationship with her. So she decided to do something… She wasn’t totally sure, but just thinking by herself won’t solve anything. She picked up her phone again, but this time sent a message to Chisato.  
  
[Tsugumi]  
> Chisato-chan  
> Can I see you?  
> I have something to tell you.


	5. A bright future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later, Chisato and Tsugumi live together. They greet each other when Chisato comes back home, and the girl think back about Tsugumi's answer to her confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! this time, it's set in the future, 10 years later!! It's so cute to imagine those two girls still sooo in love and easily flustered when they are romantic with each other~ I love them so much and I hope this chapter is also good!!

“I’m back Tsugu-chan”

Those were the first words Chisato said when she came back home. She was removing her shoes when Tsugumi arrived to greet her, a warm grin on her face. It could only brighten Chisato’s day, especially after a day at work.

“Welcome back Chisato-chan!”

Chisato smiled back, and she wrapped her arms softly around Tsugumi’s waist before she pulled her close to her in a warm embrace. Even after ten years, she couldn’t help but blush slightly. Hoverwer, she really enjoyed this moment of the day, when she can see the girl she loved so much after a day at work. She was still working with everyone from Pastel*Palettes, so it wasn’t dull or unpleasant. Yet, she always missed Tsugumi, so she couldn’t help but be a little close with her when she came back home. Tsugumi meanwhile, continued to work at the cafe between her life with Afterglow. They still stuck together, and they were earning money with the lives. Being able to earn money with her passion was really wonderful, but Tsugumi still continued to help her parents at the cafe. That’s why, when Chisato and Tsugumi decided to live together, they choose a place not too far from the cafe.

“How was your day Chisato-chan?”

“As fun as ever, I can’t get tired around those girls… But I missed you Tsugu-chan…”

With that, she slowly leant forward, meeting Tsugumi’s lips with her own while she closed her eyes. That was something she grew a little addicted: Tsugumi’s warm and soft lips. She felt herself melting against this warm feeling, and she wanted to shower her wife with her love as much as she could. The kiss lasted only few seconds, but it felt like it lasted an eternity for the two girls, especially for Tsugumi. The girl was blushing heavily, but she was also grinning and even gave a peck on Chisato’s lips to tease her a little, which made the blonde girl blush a little more.

“We’re doing this every day, but I can’t get tired of this…” Tsugumi stated, blushing heavily.

“Yes… Me neither…” Chisato answered, her cheeks also red, but with a happy smile. “By the way… It’s been ten years since we’re together so… thank you for being my girlfriend, and then my wife Hazawa Tsugumi.”

“You… hehe..~” Tsugumi didn’t know how to answer, but she was really happy that she accepted this confession back then. She wasn’t totally sure about her feelings at first, but now, she knew she made the right choice. She couldn’t think she could be happier than she already is along Chisato. Just thinking about this after what the girl said actually made her eyes wet. “Sorry I’m… Very happy… I’m so happy you confessed to me and… I’m so happy I chose to accept. I’m so happy I’m with you Chisato-chan! I love you so much!!”

“I love you too Tsugu-chan…” Chisato answered, moved by what the woman said. “You also mean so much for me… and I still remember the day you answered me, as if it was yesterday.”

While saying this, Chisato think about this day, then years ago…

* * *

‘Chisato-chan, can I see you? I have something to tell you.’

Chisato received a message from Tsugumi, a bit late in the night. She didn’t know why the girl wanted to see her late this night, so instead, she called her. She found Tsugumi in her contact list, and called. After some bips, she finally heard a voice on the other side.

“Chi-Chisato-chan?!”

“Good evening Tsugumi-chan… I was wondering what you wanted to tell me at this time of the day. It wouldn’t be good for both of us to wander outside at this time after all. Can we talk about it on the phone?”

“I…” It was silent for some seconds, and Chisato even wondered if Tsugumi hanged up. But soon after, she heard her voice again. “Alright..! It’s… about what you told me last week… I…”

“What I told you last week..? Hmm… oh, you mean this. I see. Fufu, have you found an answer~?”

“Y-yes… I… Actually I’m not totally sure but… can I ask you something before Chisato-chan?”

Chisato was a little surprised she wanted to ask something before, but she couldn’t really refuse now.

“Yes, you can, what do you want to know?”

“Do you think it’s alright for us to date? I mean… We’re both girls so…”

Chisato tried not to let out her laugh so she covered her mouth. It was a silly question, but still, she could feel Tsugumi was serious so she did her best to answer her honestly.

“Do you think it’s weird? I don’t care if people think it’s weird, I just want to be with the person I love, and it happened to be you, Hazawa Tsugumi. I love you Tsugumi-chan, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

She confessed again. It seemed easy to say it, but inside she was flustered and tried her best not to let her emotions show in her voice.

“I… want to… Chisato-chan. I’m still not sure about everything, not even on my feelings. But I think it’s the right choice, and I will do my best not to regret this! I- I love you Chisato-chan!”

With Tsugumi’s answer and her enthusiast voice, Chisato couldn’t help but grin happily and blush. She also tried not to cry, the happiness overwhelming her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, so she had to be very careful with her sobs.

“I… thank you Tsugumi-chan… Thank you so much… I love you so much, and I’m so happy you accepted this. I love you Tsugumi-chan…”

* * *

 

“…sato-chan… Chisato-chan!!”

Chisato was snapped out of her musings by Tsugumi’s voice. She couldn’t remember everything from her memory, but she would still cherish this day all her life. With a little grin on her face, she finally answered her wife who seemed to be calling her for a moment now.

“Yes Tsugu-chan?”

“You’re finally back, where you thinking about something? Or are you sick maybe?!” Tsugumi started to panic, but fortunately Chisato calmed her before.

“I was just thinking about the day you teared up on the phone after you accepted my confession~.”

“Eeeh?! I didn’t cry!! I’m pretty sure you were the one crying Chisato-chan! I could hear your muffled sobs this day!”

She didn’t know she heard this, and Chisato blushed a little, but she tried to keep her composure teasing back Tsugumi.

“Fufu, I’m sure you were the one muffling your sobs~ Have you already forgotten~?”

“Eeeh?! Not at all!! You were the one crying!! Saying h-how much you loved me..!”

Chisato, instead of fighting with words, started to kiss Tsugumi for a moment, sealing her lips against hers and enjoying this passionate and loving moment with her wife. When the kiss was broken, she smirked slightly and giggled.

“Fufu alright~ let’s put this discussion aside, it’s not the best place to talk after all.” Chisato tried to change the topic of the discussion as she noticed she couldn’t win it easily. And Tsugumi followed her without thinking twice.

“O-Oh yes you’re right!! Then let’s come inside, I was making dinner when you came back~” She invited her wife inside by holding her hand.

“I look forward to it then.” Chisato answered as she started to walk inside their house, before she stopped to smile at Tsugumi.

“And, I love you Tsugu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this little fic!!! It's a very small one, but I hope you enjoyed reading it with the theme of the rarepair week!! I didn't do the last day because I think it didn't go well with how it turned >< But I hope those 5 chapters are enough for you to enjoy it!! Thank you for all the support!


End file.
